


A girls night

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, girls night, just family - Freeform, kind of, kind of in the middle of a relationship, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: A routine is something that happens normally.But normal is something that Lena does not have.Or so she thought. But still... being part of someone else's normal.That's the new part of her life.





	A girls night

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... first time trying to writhe something short and sweet... A little bit emotional in a soft way.  
> Starting with these two. Don't know what to think exactly. Hope you like it.

It has been months in this new city, nearly a year, perhaps. With family businesses, little to no sleep, many unimportant issues here and there, and many of the responsibilities laying on her chest. 

And still, things didn’t seem to settle down. You can’t really have a routine when you’re all by yourself. Is not like before she had that many people in her life, but it was enough. Enough to give her some kind of center and positivity. Her brother lost that, and that was something that she blamed on their family, and in some way, on herself. But what else can she do now, more than power through it and keep on working? Working to keep turning things to a new and purer light. As different as that may be for the company, for her family, for the city. For herself.

And that conviction had been fueling her to wake up every morning with a grin on her face and a straight back. But it grew tiresome. Very, very tiresome. And the only times it seemed to be more bearable were dose moments where she could feel like she was making progress.  
Saving the city, was a good start. Making peace with a Super, was a big step. But making a friend. A friend as beautiful and sunny and happy as Kara Danvers. That was some sort of miracle. More even because it was the one thing that she hadn’t planned.

Kara just seemed to keep coming back. Back to her. Breaking her walls, changing her routine and adding little things to her life. Little things like this.  
It had started with lunch breaks, those rare days where paperwork didn’t seem to end, and the morning appeared to slip away from her, without even tasting a hint of food. And there was Kara, saving the day. Saving her day.  
Then, it passed to them sharing phone calls when either felt down. Lena wanted to hear from her new friend as much as Kara wanted to know about her. And that was a refreshing idea that would need a little of time to get used to.  
But the one thing that she did not see coming was the day that Kara decided to invite her to her apartment to a “Girls Night”. That appears to be a tradition and a special thing for her.  
Lena was really grateful for the invitation, but still. It felt like she was intruding on something that surely wasn’t her place to partake in. 

Kara told her that the plan was to watch a movie and eat some takeout and finish it with some chitchat between all of them. Discussing the movie, or anything that came to mind.  
It was easy. Safe and common. It wasn’t something Lena hadn’t done before. And definitely, any time she spends with Kara was peaceful.  
Even telling herself that couldn’t help with the crushing feeling of guilt of stepping in onto such a close and familiar environment. Kara had told her that her sister was gonna be there, along with her new girlfriend. Without forgetting to comment that this said girlfriend was the cop that had taken Lena in just a few months before because that’s just how Kara is. She wouldn’t let her walk in in a situation that made her uncomfortable in a way that could hurt her or their friendship. And there went without saying that Alex, Kara’s sisters, was one of the protective types of siblings, a new thing for her entirely, making her weary even before being in the same room with said sister. Lena’s last name was Luthor, after all.

But how could she say anything but yes to Kara? Yes, and which wine should she get.  
With nothing but smiles and happy movements, Kara had assured that anything that she picked would be perfect, trusting in her good taste.  
Lena couldn’t just not go. That wouldn’t be right. And it did bring her a sort of light feeling in her chest the fact that Kara was willing to bring her into a part of her life, bigger than Lena’s office or a nice caffé near CatCo. 

She would just have to take a big breath, walk a few steps up the door that she already knew so well and pull up a big smile. And just right before she could even knock with her free hand a big smile and a pair of glasses greeted her.

“Hi, Lena! Glad you could make it. Come right in” And here they were. Kara letting her in into her house, into her life, into her routine. Her family.

“There’s no place I'd rather be”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment any pointers you think may be important for these. I really don't know what I am doing over here.


End file.
